Prince and the Frog
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Aradia is alone in her pond. She is very lonely.


The Prince and the Frog.

**A/N: Sometimes when I was writing this I would think to myself 'Maybe I should of made this Eridan and Aradia, would of made more sense' but then I'm lazy and couldn't be bothered to change it. Anyway, base on a RP I had which was very enjoyable, though it went slightly different to this, however I cannot find it again so you will have to deal with this.**

**Disclaimer: Oh look at that. I still don't own Homestuck because I have not yet morphed into Andrew Hussie. Yet.  
Warning: Mature Themes. Possible Smut, Probably got swearing somewhere in this. I don't proof read. Ever. **

_You know, being a frog isn't so bad is it. You've actually enjoyed your life haven't you Aradia? It's been peaceful and quiet, letting you explore the pond to its depths. Yes you enjoy being a frog... most of the time. Okay maybe being a human wouldn't be so bad, so why don't you just use your powers to change for awhile, you know you can do it, so why don't you? Fear? This curse hasn't been so bad. You haven't minded it and the pond has been in a good neighbourhood, the palace gardens. Defiantly. Though, you wouldn't mind being a human, to have friends, find love... but who would love a frog right? _

The little frog thought from her lily pad as she gazed up to the castle with a longing to be inside of it. She knew she could, if she really wanted too, though the time would be limited, she was still a frog. Oh how she longed to be up in that castle, her eyes kept firmly on the balcony above her pond. She liked that balcony; it was very pretty and grand with its delicate architecture, and the red roses that winded around the edges and in between the small pillars. Yes it was a beautiful balcony. All most. There was one thing about this picture her eyes presented to her. No it wasn't the young prince who was stood on it. Aradia found the young man attractive, interesting, with his mis-matched eyes and weird speech pattern. Aradia found it adorable and wished to befriend the man called Sollux Captor. No, the only thing that displeases her would be the woman who was sat on the balcony edge with the prince stood between her legs, his arms round her thin waist and giving her small kisses every now and then as they chatted. The woman was very beautiful; no doubt Aradia had to give her credit. She is thin, long dark hair and the face of an angel. Pretty much everything Aradia wasn't, because she is a frog and who would love a frog. Oh how she envied the girl for being so beautiful. Oh how she hated this curse.

_I thought you said you didn't mind Aradia? Or was that a lie? _

Aradia just adverted her gaze from the balcony, croaking as she jumped back into the pond, why should she care? He didn't even know she existed in his pond. He even looked at the pond. Sollux was a bit of a party boy, play boy in effect. That woman would be gone by lunch, someone he pretended to love. How does Aradia know this? Well she has lived in this pond a long time, ever since she went missing. She remembered the day the prince became the prince. He wasn't born into it, he was chosen by the previous queen. She... liked him more than she liked Aradia. But that's all in the past, no need to dwell on that. Does it matter now? Nope. Aradia didn't care, why should she? She had a nice life as a frog. Such a nice, quiet ... lonely life.

Aradia sighed on the pond floor, who was she kidding? She wanted adventure! Romance! All the other luxuries she hasn't been able to enjoy all her life. She wanted to find her knight on the white horse, and be cared for. But she is just a frog and a frog she will always be. Aradia glanced back up through the water, the blurry image of the prince and his beautiful lady on the balcony was gone and it was just the prince this time. He was leant on the edge, his toned chest exposed to the sunlight you wished you could bask in, but your skin would shrivel if you stayed in the heat too long. Yet ... one time couldn't hurt right?

_'I want you to become the next heir to my throne Sollux Captor.' That's what she said to you. Of course you took the offer, you were a mere servant, nobody, now you're a prince, and you rule a kingdom. You can have anything you want. The previous Queen treated you like her own child, if she had any. Has the girl left yet? Probably. You don't even know her name. Why would you need to? You have fun with who you want when you want and no one can tell you otherwise. So why are you bored of this lifestyle? _

The prince blinked at his own thoughts, was he actually bored of this luxury life? Probably, he has had numerous parties and way too many flings. Even ' best friend' Eridan has told him it's time to settle down and find a wife. But knowing him it's only because he thinks he deserves to be the prince. But just to spite him, Sollux decided to stay in the position he was in. Though the douche was his main butler and was constantly around him, telling him what to do. Sollux didn't mind much, it was company and him and Eridan did get along at times. Right now though, Eridan was currently tidying Sollux's room, putting the princes discarded clothes into the basket he carried round while throwing the stray panty into the bin.  
"Really Sollux? Really?" He was holding up another stray pair of panties, giving Sollux a look behind his reading glasses. "How many was it this time? Wait don't tell me, I rather not be cursed with the knowledge." And he carried on with his tidying, making the bed, just like a proper butler would do. Sollux was still on the balcony, turning round and leaning on the back and just grinned over at his 'friend' "It wath one, don't worry." and he continued to watch the butler, the smile slowly fading from his face as his genius brain carried on thinking, the tick, tick, ticking of the clogs that kept his mechanical like brain in gear talking to him yet again.

Eridan finished up his job, fixing one of the priceless ornaments on the shelf before facing his prince. His thin brow rose above his thick framed glasses. He could see the young man was internally distressed. "If I'm allowed to say young Prince, maybe it's time to stop playing games and look for a wife." At the word wife, Sollux's gaze was on the butler, his eyes narrowing towards him "I have time, loadth of time, why should I find a wife now?" Eridan gave a tired sigh to his master, as though he has had to repeat it many, many , many times. "You know why sire."  
Sollux's eyes narrowed a little, before he was turning away from his beautiful room and leaning back onto the balcony, looking out to his beautifully kept garden with the pond, the white metal table and chairs, the roses and lilies and forget-me-nots' and various other flowers that attracted the little buzzing bees to his home. "Yeah, I know. Jutht want to find the right one. You get me?"  
At times like this , it was nice to see the softer side of the prince. Though it doesn't mean Eridan was going to admit it. "I get you sire. Which is why I think it's time to create some formal parties which will familiarise you with the neighbouring kingdoms."  
"Do I have to wear a monkey thuit?"  
"Yes."  
"shiiiiiiiiit."

_Wow the grass is so soft beneath your feet, you can't remember the last time you spent time out of your pond. Does it feel nice? _

There in the middle of the grass was a red-headed young woman. She danced and twirled in the grass, feeling the suns gaze on her pale complexion. Her webbed fingers were spread as she span, her dress trailing behind her quick legs. She liked the warmth of the rays that hit her skin, being able to twirl about. The grass tickled her bare toes as she continued to spin, over and over again. She felt so free, so alive, for the first time in a long time she wasn't in the water bored. She was going to have to do this more often.

Little did she know she was being watched from far away. The bicoloured eyes of Sollux spied her with hidden amusement and curiosity, just watching the unknown woman with dark red hair. He didn't know who she was but to him she was beautiful, stunning even, out of this world and he wanted to get a closer look at her. Unfortunately balconies do not provide closer looks, only perfect bird eye views. Which means he was now dressed in his shirt and trousers and heading out to his garden so he could get a closer look at the strange beauty in his garden, so many questions in his brain. Descending the stone staircase and through the vine covered arch and he was soon greeted by the luscious green grass and colourful flowerbeds. But no mystical woman. Sollux blinked to himself, taking his glasses off to clean them. He wiped the lenses so they sparkled before he slides them back on. Look left. Look right. No beautiful babe to be seen. He scratched the back of his head in confusion, deciding to wander around the garden in case she'd moved to a different spot. He really wanted to talk to her, to meet her. Is that so much to ask?

Said woman was currently hiding behind a tree. Aradia cursed herself "How can I let myself almost be caught!" Her head screamed to herself while her hand hit her face in face palm. Ouch, that was a little too hard of a hit. Aradia sighed, leaning her back onto the trunk of natures granddad, he legs giving way so she slowly slide down to the floor. It's not like she doesn't want to become his friend. She really would like that. But her mind wandered off to the side effects of being a frog off land. How could anyone become friends with a frog? She looked down at herself, but she wasn't a frog right now? Could a friendship actually work? "Excuthe me? Are you okay?" came a voice that dragged Aradia from her thoughts. She looked up to see the prince stood above her, his brow rose but at least he was blocking the sun from her face. Aradia started to panic though, what should she say? Should she address him? Introduce herself? Maybe answer his question?  
"Oh! Sorry! I'm okay!" She smiled at him a little nervously, since her voice may of came out as a squeak due to her nerves around this man. Sollux blinked and nodded a little at her response, smiling slightly "You know you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." And he sat down next to her, resting his back on the tree trunk.

Aradia was slightly baffled by the mellowness of the prince and the fact her was actually sat next to her. Royalty don't sit with peasants let alone frogs. But she smiled softly "I know, just never spoken to a prince before." She glanced at him. Sollux shrugged and smiled a little "I'm like everyone elthe really. Just got a thilly crown to go with it." Araida giggled and nodded in agreement which warmed Sollux's insides, so he smiled back and had a small chuckle "Nameth thollux." And held his hand out to her. Aradia hesitantly took his hand, giving it a small shake "Aradia. Sorry I'm just wandering around your garden."  
"Nahh its cool, its a pretty big garden tho i can share it with you" Sollux smiled at her, letting go of her hand, letting it flop to her side. Aradia giggled slightly at that "No one told me you were funny." Sollux cracking a grin at her "With thith lithp? I'm hilariouth" he poked his tongue out, emphasising each 's' sound. Aradia couldn't help but laugh, he was being completely adorable, she was starting to feel a lot more at home. "Would you like to walk with me, Aradia?" The prince asked her, bowing and holding his arm out to her. Aradia hesitated again, not sure if she could trust the kind man. On the one hand they would actually be talking and walking, on the other he could be leading her somewhere dangers. Oh god Aradia, live a little. So she slid her hand into the crook of his elbow and smile "I would love to walk with you Prince Sollux." And with a skip they were gone, wandering round the orchards of fruit trees and zig zagging out of the beehives.

By noon they had walked round the entire palace grounds and settled by a huge fountain. Engraved on the pearl coloured water feature was a group of orca's, water spouting from their blowholes. There was a breeze in the air that cooled down the suns rays of light. The soft scent of honey dances around them, sliding up their noses before continuing their sweet waltz around the garden. There was a faint musical hum of buzzing that led the honey scent around. The trees shaded the seat where Sollux and Aradia sat, she had her feet dipping into the water, cooling her sore bare feet while he told her about his adventures as a peasant. "Yeah running around working all day wath hard but I gueth I mith it." Aradia smiled and nodded along "I would too. I'm glad I live a peaceful life by myself."  
"You live alone? Isn't that dangerouth?"  
"Nah, I live in an isolated area."  
"Where?"  
"Err..." She couldn't let her secret slip so maybe a small lie was told. "Just outside the kingdom."  
Sollux whistled, nodding a little "Heh maybe I could go vithit you." He grinned at her. Aradia giggled and nodded "Maybe you will, some day." And the chattered continued like that. It was almost as though they had known each other for years instead of hours.

Though like any other fairytale, the day was not to last. Actually this one ends prematurely due to Aradia. The poor girl was feeling sore on her fingers, rubbing them a little. But shockingly her skin was not moist. Her auburn eyes glanced down at her fingers, noting how the skin began to cling to her bone and how her skin began to flake off. Panic rose in her chest, forming a lump in her throat. She must keep her secret! She leant over the side of the fountain, dipping her hand into the cool liquid, hoping that it would revive her poor sore hands. There was no avail; her skin was still drying up. Panic rose up in her chest, her cheeks flustering slightly from the heat. She needed to leave. She needed to get back to her pond.  
"I-I hate to be rude but I really must go." She interrupted the young prince, who quickly turned to her with a sadness in his eyes. "Really? Do you have to?" His eyes pleaded her to stay but her fingers were begging her to leave. No she couldn't stay.  
"Yes I really have to go now." She kept her voice firm as she stood up. She smiled at him "I'll see you another time though, I really enjoyed your company." This made Sollux smile as he leaned back to get a good look at her, the way she silhouetted against the evening sun. "Promithe?"  
"I promise." She waved to him as she darted off, running straight back to her pond.


End file.
